Experiment00026-Prototype: Melted Hope (Alina)
Alina is an android, set free in the borders of the fire and iron kingdoms, to study human behavioral patterns-- her creators' goal was to see whether machine intelligence has progressed, or is simply artificial intelligence. However, due to certain humanity laws issued for the peace of touristsfrom the Plant and Eath kingdoms (the Lifeforms May Come and Go As They Please Act; it's pretty much something enacted for tourist money but is causing problems in the scientific community of the Iron Kingdom), Alina has escaped, to seek refuge in the Water Kingdom- Aquaria. Appearance Alina is 5 feet tall, weighs about 172lbs, and appears to be somewhere around 12-17 years old. Her hair is straight, and mostly light yellow with golden streaks, but it's black and almost burned looking at the ends- a fact noted by hardly even few is that her hair is actually made of tiny wires, made to look lifelike..... She was built to be waterproof and to withstand mud, weathering, and so forth..However, she is also programmed to be afraid of certain things that may hurt her (like mud getting in her and ruining her functioning system, drowning, people finding out she's not human, ect), even if they may not be able to hurt her (they could, in theory, quite harm her a lot, though). Although she does not appear to have a strong build, she is considerably strong. Her eyes are probably the thing that give her away- light purple, good night and day vision, sometimes (but rarely) make buzzing and clicking sounds when she looks around. Alina usually wears a black dress with grey flame-or-claws-looking symbols on the bottom, and a dark grey belt with black spikes around her stomach, which is pretty much customary for the higher-up ranking female Iron Kingdom (or, more acurately, Iron Forge) inhabitants. It is noted that she doesn't wear shoes. She also has two black bangles with small green screens, one on each wrist, which she hasn't been able to disable or take off yet- they are guessed to be some sort of tracker. Personality Alina, at first glance, appears to be curious and observant. She appears to be timid and cautious, but after a time she is predicted to become assesive and assertive, so that she may decide things and tackle problems head on if needed. An other thing that progresses during time is her understanding of the world, and her use of words (she learns to speak quite eloquently, I daresay). But, in the present moment, she simply wants to be safe from harm, and to not go back to the Metal Forge.. She's scared, she doesn't think she knows much about the world, and anything might prove to be an enemy, any simple task might prove to be a challenge-- and most of all, she's alone in it all........ Powers Alina's powers are sort of a fusion of Metal and Fire... She can create metal, shape it with fire, even heat it up... Since she is an android, she might even be able to do very intricate things with it. For now, he abilities are only.. speculated. Backstory Alina was worked on for 16 years by the factory workers and scientists of Metal Forge. The factory workers, who might have protested working on this and rebelled, for they had little pay and had worked pretty much their whole lives were fascinated by Alina. In fact, they were the ones who had given her the name Alina. Before this, she was simply known as Experiment00026-Prototype:Melted hope, or,"Project: Melted Hope" for short. The reason the workers had been so fasinated with Alina was because she seemed so lifelike, and the goal of her creation was in fact to make a man-made lifeform, something like them..Something human ''out of all the wires and metal... If this project could work, it really would be something of hope. It would mean they had actually succeeded in something near impossible-- that made them proud. When creating Alina, many workers donated things like copies of memories, folk tales, and knowlege-- parts of them and their community, which they felt was important for her to have. They worked hard on every detail and aspect of her appearance, delicatly placing the wires into her skull the required way and so forth. The scientists conducted tests, made blueprints, calculated things, and tried to think up just how Alina would hold together. The missing link here was something known as "magic", was it not? A magic which could hold Alina together was darkness, that's what the scientists designed her for. However, the workers insisted slight changes be made-- they wanted a less known about and highly ridiculed magic- light! They argued that light would hold the android's metal and circutry together better, and that it almost had a sense of...life. And so Alina was created, light and circutry and all. (of course, she ran on a small device designed to not run out of energy, implanted and protected in her "ribcage", which you may consider similar to the lungs of humans, in a way). When Alina first woke up, she was astounded. She knew where she was, along with basic knowledge of each kingdoms, and knowledge of the Iron Forge.... But she.. she.. she could see! The scientists sent her to live with one of the family of workers, in a sort of "village". She got accustomed to the workers' ways of life, and occasionally worked in the forges the old fashioned way.Occasionally (about once every month) some scientists would check up on her, inquiring her and her "family". She found this to be quite disturbing and upsetting, since it disrupted her "family"'s way of life and made them seem so....so..awkward! Then, two years later, the tourists started comming in. Word was out that the Forge had been starting to have a lower budget than usual, and was ready to start needing tourist money.. Alina could figure the politics of her home were not quite okay, and noticed how the tourists didn't seem to mind. Among further inspection (she hid behind corners and watched them intently, from time to time) she realized they didn't ''know. One night, while watching her "family" have dinner (she couldn't have dinner herself, because she's an android) she mentioned this to her "family". Their faces grew solemn, and she feared they might be upset at her. No one said anything for a while, until suddenly Alina's "father" spoke up. He told her that outsiders were not allowed much knowledge on the Forge. Yes, tourists came to study and gawk at the machinery and awesomeness of the volcanoes and underground passageways of the Iron Forge, because it is so different from other places in the world- but the society and government were perhaps worse off than other places, and remained a mystery to outsiders. He then suggested Alina leave the Forge, and hope for safety. People were allowed out of Forge, but so many workers have developed irreversable bonds to the land and its people, and families have grown.. Alina wasn't just hope for a future with more knowledge, more discoveries-- no. She was the only one left with a ticket out. She was the last hope of the workers of Iron Forge. It wasn't that day that she was given a mission to save and free the inhabitants of the Forge, for she had been given a more..Interesting task. She had been given a challenge to live, to live freely outside of the Forge, to go wherever she pleased and develop her own thoughts as she pleased. While it was the perfect way for her to truly become "human", outside of the constant work in the Forge, which would prove to the world that androids could indeed be every bit as much intelligent as humans..It was the Workers who agreed Alina should take the risk and live out on her own, not the scientists. The scientists wanted tests, which would end up simply as interrogating the civilians in the end.Alina would find herself on her own, not just with one people. She changed from her working clothes to her best dress, with her belt, and on that night she traveled. Out of the 'Forge, out into plains and stary nights, away from the burning lights and smoke, into the darkness of the night sky and the light of its stars. She had walked and ran, spinned in circles and skipped for so long, that by the next morning she had gotten to a huge body of water-- according to her knowledge so far, this was miles and miles away! The entrance to the water kingdom. The entrance to Aquaria.